


Malia and the secret

by mahasty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahasty/pseuds/mahasty





	Malia and the secret

Malia was clever, when it came to hiding and keeping secrets, when it came to hunting and more importantly, keeping her tracks clean. But Stiles being the infuriating idiot he is, purposely had to leave a hickey onto her neck, knowing that her hair wasn’t to its usual length but quite short, leaving her neck, bare. If everyone knew, especially their friends, she wouldn’t be worried, but would brush the remarks and leave it be. But they didn’t know, on the contrary, both Stiles and Malia kept it a secret, mostly because they would all act like smug assholes and try to take all the credit for them getting together, more over it’s to keep them rooting for them, to mess with them. Malia took joy out of the small prank her and Stiles are playing on them, at the thought of the dick’s name, she was infuriated again.  
“Malia, Mal? Why do you look like you’re about to kill someone?” Lydia asked, she noticed the whole squad staring at her, she ducks her head quickly, and attempt to block their view from the purple bruise.   
“No totally not,I’m just tired, I’ve gotta bit of a cold,” sniffling her nose for an emphasis,”anyone got a scarf? My throat is sore,” letting her voice crack horrible just to sell the role. As she looks up, slowly, she meets Stiles’ smirk and she wants to wipe that smirk off his face, and glares murderously at him.   
“Yea here, take my scarf,” Kira pulls out a purple scarf and hastily, Malia pulls her head up all together and attempts to wrap the scarf quickly and just as she wraps it around the sensitive area, Scott, the concerned dimwit points out the bruise.   
“Hey, Mal, what’s happened to your neck? Did you get hurt?” Malia stifles her laugh, and her mood changed as Stiles’ voice interrupts, “Yea, Mal,” his eyebrows furrowing as if he’s curious,”what happened to your neck?”   
Before Malia can stammer out an answer, Lydia, standing next to her, looks into her neck, observantly, and burst out laughing. BUSTED.  
Malia anticipated the remarks, Lydia laughed so hard, and Kira finally sees and bites her tongue to stop the continuous giggles she’s about to set loose.   
The scarf is pulled off by Lydia, to answer Scott’s confused face, to which in answer seems dumbfounded at the end result and can see a tint of embarrassment flush come onto his face.   
Suddenly, Lydia whoops around facing Stiles mischievous eyes, and furrows her eyebrows, her eyes squinting. “Why are you quiet Stilinski?” Her eyebrows raises.  
To which Malia asks, “Yea, why Stilinski? “ his face deepens into a cherry red, unable to stammer our an answer, to which Lydia ignored and questions her.   
“So whose handy work is this?”  
“No one you need to know!” She replies back snarkily, awaiting the bell to ring to avoid the conversation, yet she never hears it.  
“ Wait- weren’t you at stiles’ house yesterday studying? So you must of gotten it later, after that,who was it?”   
As his statement gets across, Lydia starts laughing again, so does Kira, Malia buries her head but Stiles moves forward and wraps his arms around her.   
Scott stood there, confusion again present, until Kira spells it out for him.   
“Stiles gave it to her.” At that his eyes widen and Stiles laughs out, his beautiful laughter engulfing her, making her laugh along with him. She looks up to see his neck clear and moles splattered everywhere. Stiles looks down to her, and admires her, which makes her brush lightly, he looks at her with adoration in his eyes and smiles full, his eyes crinkling at the edge. All she thinks is she loves him so much.   
“AHEM!” Lydia coughed fakely, making them break out of their glance, both Stiles and Malia turn to them. Facing them, Malia embarrassed, Stiles however, smirking. Most of them had a dumbfounded expression, Lydia’s hand making a circular motion, as if to explain. Stiles then replies,” Oh, we didn’t tell you guys?” Everyone furrows their eyebrows puzzled and saying no.” We’re dating.” Cutting it short, and then follows on, “Come on baby, we gotta get to maths.” To which Malia groans, Stiles moves his hands and holds her hands. They fit perfectly, molding into eachother, just as they were made to be together, forever. Stiles eyes are on her, and she turns to smile again. Just as they arrive to class, he stops her, turns to face her. Caressing her face with his hand. He feels the smooth tanned skin, and brings their faces together,to give her a small kiss. Just as he’s about to move, she grabs him again, and peppers him with small kisses. Standing on her tiptoed to reach his mouth.  
Needless to say, they were late to math, and Stiles had a matching hickey, planted on his neck. But Malia was upset one bit, she was happy. And on their way back to class,this time she was looking at him, smiling carelessly, and for now she was happy.


End file.
